10,000 Claps
by Vitaly Al
Summary: Ésta es una emisión crítica artística y periodística. Todas las persona fueron entrevistadas con su autorización y cualquier comentario y/o punto de vista otorgado durante este programa son responsabilidad de quien los emite. Entrevistas Centrado en Natsuki K. Biografía ficticia


...

 **Ésa es una emisión crítica artística y periodística. Todas las persona fueron entrevistadas con su autorización y cualquier comentario y/o punto de vista otorgado durante este programa son responsabilidad de quien los emite.**

...

Viernes 30 de octubre del 2020.

 _Con ascendencia Islandesa, Natsuki Kuga nació en Japón el 15 de agosto de 1993. Durante su infancia, Natsuki tuvo influencia de la música tradicional islandesa por parte de su padre._

 _Luego de ser víctima de bullying en la escuela, empezó a escribir sobre «lidiar emocionalmente con la vida». El haberse cambiado de casa y de escuela constantemente tuvo una gran repercusión en su personalidad._

 _Natsuki empezó su carrera musical realizando presentaciones acústicas al rededor de Tokio bajo su propio nombre, no obstante, en un concurso musical realizado en el viejo museo de la avenida Windbloom, conoció a Tate Yuichi y a Reito Kanzaki. Meses más tarde los tres formaron un grupo al que más tarde se le conocería como NOTHING, en donde Natsuki Kuga sería la voz, guitarra y bajo, Tate Yuichi ocuparía la guitarra y teclado, mientras Reito Kanzaki usaría la batería y percusión._

 _NOTHING destacó por sus mezclas de diversos géneros musicales._

 _Natsuki fue reconocida por su personalidad misteriosa ante la prensa y en los conciertos su registro vocal fue descrito como «acústicamente poderoso» y capaz de expresar «profundamente sus emociones»_

...

 **Saeko Kuga (Madre).**

No hay día en él que no me repita.

 _-"siempre te quedaran sus recuerdos. Ahora tendras que ser fuerte, tarde o temprano el dolor pasará con el tiempo"_

Quizás parezca duro, sin embargo es cierto y aún así no hay noche en él que no me repita.

 _-"La vida continua, las personas pasan, nada permanece igual"_

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Su muerte siempre será... Ella... Era...

Lo siento, solo fue algo que nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, digo, no esperas un día prender el televisor y ver por el noticiero de la mañana, que un Lincoln terminara destrozado de esa forma. No a ella. No así. No tan pronto.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

El nivel de idiotez de Kuga era sorprendente, aunque debo de reconocer que su muerte sí me tomo desprevenida, mucho más por todos los enigmas alrededor de ello.

El accidente. El diario. Los Fujino.

 **Tate Yuichi (Mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

La gente a la que quieres se muere. Nada de lo que aprecias de verdad dura para siempre.

 **Reito Kanzaki (Amigo y miembro de la banda).**

En el momento en el que la conocí, mi vida cambió. Todo lo que vi, todo lo que sentí, todo lo que escuché, todo el paisaje a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar color, todo el mundo comenzó a brillar... Hasta que ella dejo de existir.

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Natsuki siempre será mi pequeña. Usted nunca sabrá del dolor que los padres tienen que soportar al ver como su hija se va de esta forma tan cruel.

Siempre nos educan con que un hijo deberá enterrar a los padres, jamás alguien se atreve a decirte que no siempre es así.

 **Nao Yuuki (periodista).**

Extrañamente había un grupo de haters que odiaba a Natsuki, y siempre buscaban la forma de insultarla.

Ahora que lo pienso esto empezó después de que Kuga y Fujino realizaron una entrevista juntas en el programa "A media noche", por el 238.

 **Saeko Kuga (Madre).**

Los últimos meses de vida de mi pequeña, parecía que su vida empezaba a tomar rumbo.

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Digan lo que digan, ella era mi hija.

 **Hannah Kitamura (Vecina de la infancia)**

La pequeña Natsuki tenia su destino trazado desde antes de nacer.

No me crea, pero esa niña careció de amor desde muy pequeña. Siempre se le podía ver jugando sola por todo el vecindario y sus padres ni en cuenta.

Aquí entre dos, la primera persona que odio a la pequeña Natsuki, fue Saeko.

 **Reito Kanzaki (Amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Cuando empezamos a tomar fama nos invitaron a un programa nocturno. Allí conocimos a la actriz Shizuru Fujino.

 **Maria Graceburt (Presentadora de tv).**

Shizuru empezó como una estrella infantil y luego se volvió la actriz más remunerada y prolifera de la farándula. Si en algo es bueno Kiyo, es en controlar y manejar la carrera de su hija como a él mejor le convenga. Él siempre ha vigilado muy de cerca la carrera de su hija y ha tomado todas y cada una de las decisiones.

La primera vez que Shizuru desafío a su padre fue cuando aceptó hacer una entrevista a lado de Natsuki, Reito y Tate. Allí ese grupo se volvió una amenaza para la mina de oro de Kiyo Fujino.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Poco tiempo después de enterarme del accidente, dos hombres tocaron a mi puerta. Nunca te imaginas que cosas así puedan pasarle a alguien que quieres.

 **Reito Kanzaki (Amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Es triste, una noche antes habíamos ido a la alfombra roja. Ese día ella parecía un poco más tranquila, parecía como si todas las preocupaciones se le fueran esfumado.

Durante todo el día mantuvo esa actitud, se media vestidos y nos preguntaba que tal le quedaban, nos ayudó a escoger nuestro vestuario.

Todo el tiempo hizo bromas y la vi reír por largos momentos. ¿Y te digo algo? Ese día ella se veía realmente más hermosa como ninguna otra ocasión.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

Cuando se confirmó su muerte, en todos los medios se formó un gran escándalo. Todos queríamos cubrir aquella nota.

Había periodista por las puertas de la familia Kuga y en la jefatura de policías. Todos estábamos con cámara en mano y listos para iniciar la lluvia de flashes, recuerdo que cada una de las televisoras o revistas o periódicos o sitio de Internet, querían obtener la nota.

Nadie sabia porque los policías hablaban de lo sucedido y no la familia.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Aquellos hombres, eran policías que venían a darme la mala noticia. Todavía puedo recordar las luces de la patrulla.

No entiendo porque Natsuki me tenia como número de emergencia. En esos casos lo lógico es tener a un familiar.

La señora Kuga era una buena opción.

El señor Kruger era una buena opción.

Tate era una buena opción.

 **Hannah Kitamura (Vecina de la infancia).**

Imagínese usted. Tienes 16 años, eres una chica guapa, inteligente y seguramente ya tienes tu lugar en la universidad con más prestigio.

Ese era el futuro que se podía vislumbrar para Saeko, claro está hasta que cumplió los 17 y quedo embarazada.

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Digan lo que digan, yo soy el padre de Natsuki.

 **Hannah Kitamura (Vecina de la infancia).**

¿Qué porqué Natsuki no tuvo el apellido Kruger? Fácil, el señor llego dos años después del nacimiento de la pequeña. Nadie lo conocía, nadie lo había visto, nadie sabia de su existencia. Simplemente un día llego un joven islandés al barrio y llego autoproclamándose como el padre de Natsuki.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Si en algo era buena Natsuki, era en fingir que no le dolía ni le preocupaba nada. Se le podía ver muy tensa, pero si le preguntaban qué le sucedía, ella te cambiaba la plática.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

Hay muchas cosas al rededor de su muerte que nadie quiso hablar y mucho menos investigar ¿Sabe porqué? Bueno, pregúntele a los Fujino.

La repentina huida de Shizuru, no hizo más que destapar la caja de pandora.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Quién iba a imaginar que después de la noche de premios, lo que iba ser noticia seria la terrible muerte de mi amiga.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

Luego de la entrevista de aquel programa, se les solía ver juntas, hasta parecía y se rumoreaba que se habían vuelto muy grandes amigas.

Si tengo que ser sincera, esa amistad me daba cosa, para empezar Natsuki era de una personalidad melancólica, mientras Shizuru era una chica que irradiaba felicidad hasta por los poros.

Allí podrías ver al Sol y la Luna. Y dime, ¿cuánto es que dura un eclipse?

 **Kiyo Fujino (Presunto Suegro).**

No pueden pasarse toda la vida culpando a mi hija por lo que le paso a esa pobre infeliz.

¿Se da cuenta?

Por culpa de esa niñata mi hija se tuvo que ir del país. Toda la sociedad se le volcó encima acusandole de la muerte de esa desgraciada.

 **Hannah Kitamura (Vecina de la infancia).**

Saeko y yo siempre estuvimos en el mismo curso, y si he de ser sincera, a la Kuga mayor no le causo mucha gracia el embarazo.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Si de algo se puede arrepentir Fujino, es de la forma en que trató todo este tiempo a Natsuki.

Según se supo por el diario, que un día le decía que le amaba y al otro le montaba los cuernos con otro tipo, según ella, para no hacer un escándalo sobre su sexualidad.

 **Akane Hiroji (Presidente del club de fans).**

Natsuki era miembro importante de la banda. Para empezar ella era la que compuso la mayoría de las canciones que se volvieron un éxito.

Escuchar su voz era algo que no se logra explicar fácilmente. Cantaba con una suavidad increíble y alcanzaba tonos alto que siempre será difícil buscar alguien que remplace su lugar.

A escuchando alguna de sus canciones, si no lo ha hecho dudo que pueda entender de lo que le hablo.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

La verdad es mucho más vergonzosa. Había tantas personas alrededor de Natsuki, tantos periodistas, miembros de su banda, fans, sus padres y los que nos hacíamos llamar sus amigos, que nadie logró ver que ella estaba sufriendo.

La solías ver pensante durante el día, pero nadie puso atención a eso debido a que era común en ella.

Ahora pones alguna de sus canciones y logras darte cuenta del dolor con el que cantaba.

Puedes cantar una de sus canciones y logras entender el significado real de las letras.

Ahora todos saben de que va la historia que cuenta su ultimo disco, pero en su momento nadie lo notó, ni siquiera su familia, amigos, fans...

Tal vez la única que lo notó fue la propia Shizuru, pero tampoco hizo nada.

 **Kiyo Fujino (Presunto Suegro).**

Han acabado con la carrera de mi hija. Ella era una gran actriz y ustedes con sus notas conspirativas insinuando que se acostó con esa desgraciada, han hecho que dejé su carrera, su familia, sus sueños...

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

Si todo lo que se supo después fue cierto, el repudio que se gano Fujino de la gente, no tuvo nada que ver con que haya tenido un romance lesbico con otra chica, sino la forma en que jugaba con aquella chica.

Los desplantes. La agresión. Los celos. Las constante infidelidades.

Cosas así apagan el brillo de una persona. El brillo de Natsuki se podía ver extinto en sus últimas entrevistas.

 **Saeko Kuga (Madre).**

No sabía que tenía una relación con alguien, jamás me menciono nada de eso. Natsuki jamás nos menciono nada.

 **Tate Yuichi (Mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Si de algo se podía estar seguro, es que Natsuki te contaría todo, absolutamente todo... Menos la verdad.

En otras palabras, quiero decir que no tenias que esperar a que Natsuki se viniera abajo al instante y te bañara con un mar de declaraciones sobre su yo profundo y personal. No, esa no era Natsuki.

Hannah Kitamura (Vecina de la infancia).

Al final Kruger se hizo cargo de la niña, mientras Saeko desaparecía por días en los que nadie sabia nada de ella.

Cada que Natsuki le llamaba papá a Jónsi, Saeko le recriminaba mientras le repetía que él no era su padre.

Aunque aceptemoslo, ese color de ojos entre verdes y azules tan extraños y hermosos, junto a esas pestañas largas, era difícil negarle la paternidad a Jónsi.

 **Akane Hiroji (Presidenta del club de Fans).**

Por los medios se empezó a propagar que había existido una relación amorosa con la actriz Fujino Shizuru, pero eso fue después de semanas de haber muerto.

Nadie sabe quien fue, pero publicaron partes de la intimidad de Natsuki.

 **Maria Graceburt (Presentadora de Tv).**

Es extraño, pero la noche de la alfombra roja, un día antes de su lamentable deceso, ella se levantó a recibir el ultimo de sus premios y enfrente de las cámaras espero a que los aplausos pararan para decir:

 _-"A veces vamos muy lejos por el amor y la aprobación de alguien más, cuando simplemente deberíamos amarnos a nosotros mismos... Y eso debería de ser suficiente"_

Terminó en voz baja, nos miro por unos segundos más como si quisiera conectar con cada uno de nosotros, como si deseará grabar ese momento en la memoria. Al final hiizo una reverencia antes de bajar de escenario.

 **Kiyo Fujino (Presunto suegro).**

Sacaron sus conclusiones estúpidas porque en el carro de esa niñata, encontraron una especie de diario, donde hacia referencia de una supuesta relación sentimental con mi hija.

¿Verdad que suena ilógico?

Empezaron a hostigar a mi hija por una supuesta evidencia, por una relación fantasiosa en la mente de una enferma.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

La verdad es que nunca las vi juntas de esa forma, por eso resulta imposible creer lo que dice aquel diario, pero si te pones a analizar las cosas, eso explicaría un montón de cosas.

Además ¿Por qué Shizuru huiría de esa forma? ¿Por qué lloraría de esa forma? ¿Por qué se llevaría consigo los escritos de Natsuki?

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Mi hija tenia cómo seis años y casi no hablaba, por un tiempo pensamos que tenia algún problema de lenguaje, aun así era muy inteligente, por lo que una de sus maestras nos recomendó enseñarle a expresarse con una especie de diario.

 **Saeko Kuga (Madre).**

Tengo guardados los primeros diarios de Natsuki en el ático. Con el tiempo ella siguió escribiendo, pero ya no nos lo mostraba.

Sé de la existencia de varias libretas donde escribía mi hija y que se encontraban en su departamento, pero antes de que esa señorita huyera, recogió todos y se los llevo, ella se llevo lo único que me quedaba de mi hija.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Era común ver escribir a Natsuki. Nunca supimos que tanto escribía. Cada que le preguntaba que tanto hacia con las libretas, ella medio sonreía y decia:

 _-"No tienes la sensación de ser el productos de la imaginación de alguien. Que somos simples manchas de tinta sobre el papel. Que Dios es en realidad algún escritor novato"_

 **Akane Hiroji (Presidente del club de fans).**

Es muy conocido que ella escribía, ella misma afirmaba esa afición. Sus fans nunca nos imaginamos que lograríamos leer algo tan íntimo.

Su última obra fue un itinerario de las cenizas de una mujer destrozada.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

En aquel coche destrozado, lo único que encontraron intacto fue aquel diario.

Alguien muy vivo y con muy poca ética, hizo publico esos escritos.

Por lo que sé, la propia Shizuru tuvo oportunidad de leer aquel diario en vivo cuando la mandaron a llamar al departamento de policía.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Nadie tiene en su poder el diario, excepto la policía.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

A días de su muerte, se filtro por toda Internet fotografías y copias del mismísimo diario, escrito a puño y letra por la propia Natsuki.

 **Kiyo Fujino (Presunto suegro).**

Nadie puede comprobar que lo que esta escrito en ese supuesto diario, sea escrito por esa infeliz, es más, nadie puede comprobar que lo haya escrito esa niña sea verdad.

Todos enloquecieron y lo aceptaron como la verdad absoluta. Todos ustedes se encargaron de señalar como culpable a mi hija. Era obvio que saliera del país.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Con grafólogos expertos determinaron que era la letra de Natsuki.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodistas).**

Casualmente cuando se comprobó que el diario le pertenecía a Natsuki, y lo que tenía escrito coincidía con algunas fechas y personajes que confirmaron ciertas cosas, todo se vino abajo.

Lo extraño fue cuando sobresalió el nombre de Fujino, allí la policía cerro el caso como un accidente y la dieron por muerta.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

¿Qué porqué estaba la policía investigando? Fácil, no sabían si había sido un accidente o algo provocado, había rumores de que había sido un suicidio u homicidio por el romance que tuvo con Fujino.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

La policía y peritos estuvieron investigando y recreando el accidente para saber donde quedo el cuerpo.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Imagínese, dieron por muerta a Natsuki por todos los medios y en conferencia de prensa sin tener el cuerpo de mi amiga.

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Jamás nos entregaron el cuerpo. Todo el tiempo de la investigación nos dieron largas y al final concluyeron que fue un accidente.

 **Saeko Kuga (Madre).**

En el accidente se encontró el diario en perfectas condiciones, pero todo lo demás quedo irreconocible. El auto volcado, aplastado y con todos los vidrios rotos y esparcidos por todo el asfalto de aquella autopista, se encontró todo pero jamás se encontró ni se volvió a ver el cuerpo de mi hija.

 **Tate Yuichi (Mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Mateme si miento, porque no miento, pero el día de la premiación cuando llegamos a la alfombra roja, Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki y parecía un poco molesta, pero lo disimulo bien con su cordialidad.

Por lo que recuerdo, a Kuga no le agrado mucho que Shizuru se acercará con nosotros de esa forma.

 **Reito Kanzaki (Amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Lo gracioso es que Natsuki solía decirme el ultimo mes:

-"Algunas personas dicen amarte más que nada en el mundo, pero son incapaz de luchar por ti _contra una sola persona"_

 **Maria Graceburt (Presentadora de Tv).**

Por lo que puedo recordar, el día de la premiación Shizuru estaba discutiendo con su padre tras bambalinas. El señor Fujino parecía muy molesto y le exigía que no se acercará a esa chica nunca más.

Por lo que puedo opinar, pienso que esa chica se trataba de Natsuki Kuga.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

Algunos testigos dicen que mientras Shizuru iba leyendo el diario, grandes gotas de agua fluían por sus ojos.

Esos testigos hacen mención que la dejaron un rato a solas en la oficina mientras se calmaba, pero realmente fue el momento que enloqueció porqué empezó a destruir aquella oficina y a gritar llena de rabia.

Realmente no sabría decirle si lloraba por el repudio que le dio verse incriminada o porqué realmente supo que había perdido a la persona que más la amó.

 **Tate Yuichi (Mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

La última vez que vi a Shizuru, fue una noche que me quede en el departamento de Natsuki.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Por lo que sabemos Shizuru tomó un vuelo al Reino Unido.

 **Kanzaki Reito (Amigo y miembro de la banda).**

En los tabloides empezaron a especular que Natsuki no estaba muerta.

 **Nao Yuuki (Periodista).**

La extraña forma en la que se llevo el caso, la desaparición del cuerpo de Kuga, el nerviosismo del señor Fujino y el repentino viaje de Shizuru, hicieron que sus fans hicieran un montón de teorías.

Algunos dicen que todo fue un teatro montado por ellas para así poder estar juntas. También dicen que alguien secuestro a Natsuki. Otros tantos cuentan que el señor Kiyo se entero de la inclinación sexual de su hija, por lo que buscó la forma de deshacerse de la culpable.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, nadie puede explicar esa cantidad de sangre derramada por el asfalto de aquellos carretera solitaria.

 **Tate Yuichi (Mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Shizuru quería saber si era cierto aquello que se hablaba en los medios. Eso de que Natsuki seguía viva.

Jamás había visto a alguien con tal desesperación, parecía que iba a perder la cordura en ese momento sino le afirmaba esa noticia.

 **Mai Tokiha (Amiga).**

Lo que nadie sabe, es que en dado caso de que esos rumores fueran ciertos, a ninguno de nosotros no lo diría. Ella era tan reservada, que no se lo mencionaría a nadie, a nadie excepto a esa doctora. Si fingió su muerte, si hubiera tenido intenciones de matarse o si tuviera la sensación de que alguien le quería hacer daño, ella hubiera corrido con esa doctora.

Reito Kanzaki (Amigo y miembro de la banda).

Claro que sé de que mujer me habla, era una doctora muy guapa, que últimamente frecuentaba a Natsuki.

La vimos varias veces juntas, pero no en plan romántico, parecía algo más parecido al ámbito profesional, aunque Natsuki jamás nos la presentó más que con una afirmación de que era una amiga.

 **Nao Yuuki (periodista).**

Antes de tomar ese vuelo, Shizuru Fujino hizo una parada a un hospital. Según testigos me informaron que se encontró con la doctora Youko y se encerraron por largas horas a hablar en el consultorio de está. Al final Shizuru salió y tomó un taxi directo al aeropuerto.

Exactamente pasaron treinta minutos después y aquella doctora salio de su consultorio despidiéndose de las enfermeras para ir a almorzar, pero jamás regresó a trabajar y no se le volvió a ver.

 **Tate Yuichi (mejor amigo y miembro de la banda).**

Una vez Shizuru bajo de ese avión, se le perdió la pista. Las cámaras de seguridad grabaron cuando caminaba por el aeropuerto, pero jamás se le vio salir ni abordar otro vuelo.

 **Jónsi Kruger (Padre).**

Desde que llaman, tienes solo unas horas para reconocer que esas eran las placas de su carro. Que ese montón de escombros le pertenecían a tu hija.

A lo lejos puedes ver un enorme charco de sangre seca y coágulosa. Esperas unos días los resultados del laboratorio mientras ruegas al cielo que no sea de ella.

Te entregan sus pertenencia en una caja de zapatos.

Necesitas un certificado de defunción y hacer copias para cancelar la tarjeta de crédito, los contratos del teléfono, las cuentas de luz, agua, todos los seguros de vida, cancelar todos sus conciertos y pagar los impuestos.

Tienes que pedir que envíen todos sus correos a tu dirección.

Escribir un discurso para calmar a todas las personas que no han dejado de tocar a tu puerta, ni de llamar por el teléfono. Escribir un discurso a todas aquellas persona que no se han molestado en pensar que lo estás pasando tremendamente fatal.

Te preguntas si está bien.

Tiras muchas de sus cosas y te llevas otras muchas a tu casa.

Cuando Natsuki era pequeña solía asustarle la obscuridad, así que todas las noches le cantaba la canción de cuna que mi madre me canto a mí.

Por mucho tiempo pensé que ella lo había olvidado, pero ahora lo veo de otra forma porqué la última canción que grabó la título _'Bíum Bíum Bambaló'_ y pienso que es ella la que me dice:

 _-"Escucha, ahora te cantaré para que no tengas miedo"_

...

 _La mañana del domingo 30 de octubre del 2016, fue encontrado volcado y destrozado el auto en el que viajaba Natsuki Kuga, aunque jamás se supo donde quedaron lo restos de ella. Los últimos peritajes dieron por concluido que su cuerpo pudo ser calcinado por la combustión en el que se vio envuelto su carro._

 _Se presume que iba a tomar unas vacaciones en Kyoto en el departamento de su amiga la actriz Shizuru Fujino, a la que tiempo después se confirmó que mantenía una relación amorosa._

 _Actualmente no se sabe del paradero de la actriz, aunque algunos medio refieren que se le ha visto en Islandia, pero nada se a confirmado._

 _Durante los últimos meses del grupo NOTHING, y en concreto de Natsuki Kuga, su música experimento un giro, desde el mundo exterior, hasta sumergirse en un proceso de introspección, como búsqueda de la verdad interior. Las últimas composiciones de Kuga fueron las más filosóficas y también las más visionarias, frente a un inminente cambio de la conducta musical._

 _Natsuki le dio alma a NOTHING, un alma decadente y atormentada, exquisitamente perturbadora e imperturbable, con letras y melodías excepcionales. Kuga convirtió en leyenda a NOTHING y su vida y muerte la convirtieron en mito, en una poeta maldita del rock._


End file.
